El Amanecer De Nuestras Vidas
by Dani Andrade
Summary: <html><head></head>Esta historia se remonta en 1935, sera una historia llena de dramas he intrigas y sorpresas. Muchas decepciones y sobre todo demasiado amor en el aire espero que les guste, lean y comenten.Universo alterno y no magia.Puede que a veces esto se ponga feo:D.</html>
1. Introducción,Prefacio bla bla

**Introducción, Prefacio, bla bla **

Esta historia se remonta en 1935, es una historia original, solo use a los personajes y es totalmente un universo alterno, no magia. No sera larga de esta introducción solo es para que conozcan a los personajes principales.

Pues en realidad será una historia basada en el romance y el drama. Y ya no les adelanto más mejor léanla :D Bueno este cap. lo hice para que **Natzz** entendiera

**Personajes:**

**Prudence "Prue" Halliwell:** 19 años, nacida en 1916, el 28 de octubre, es la hermana mayor.

**Piper Halliwell: **17 años, nacida en 1918, el 7 de agosto, es la segunda hermana.

**Phoebe "Pheebs" Halliwell:** 15 años, nacida en 1919, el 2 de Diciembre, es la tercera hermana.

**Paige Matthews:** 11 años, nacida en 1923, el 5 de noviembre, es la hermana más pequeña.

**Patricia "Patty" Halliwell**: Es la madre de las chicas, ella las quiere mucho y siempre velara por ellas.

**Penelope "Penny" Halliwell: **Es la voz de la razón es la abuela de las chicas las quiere mucho aunque es un poco estricta.

**Sammuel Matthews: **Papá de Paige, padrastro de las chicas, es un buen hombre y quiere mucho a Patty

**Victor Benett:** Padre de las chicas, murió, hace algunos años en un accidente a caballo.

**Cole Turner:** Enamorado de Pheebs, entre ellos pasaran cosas tanto hermosas como horribles.

**Leo Wyatt: **Enamorado de Piper, desde el primer momento en que se ven saben que son el uno para el otro.

**Andrew "Andy" Trudeau: **Enamorado de Prue, el amor entre Prue y Andy es a prueba de todo es todo lo que dire :P

**Roger Boyd: **Novio de Prue, es un buen chico aunque no tiene mucho encanto.

**Katherine Armstrong: **Mediahermana de Cole. Mejor amiga de Prue, más bien ex-mejor amiga la odiaran se los prometo.


	2. El Inicio Del Amanecer

**El amanecer de nuestras vidas**

Hola! Bueno esta fic se me ocurrio en una noche no dormi por pensar en el :D espero que les guste pues a mi me gusto escribir este primer cap. Y solo lean y comenten.

* * *

><p><strong>El Inicio Del Amanecer<strong>

Los amaneceres son lo mejor del mundo, marcan el inicio de un nuevo día y el final del anterior, los colores que posee probablemente son los más hermosos, solo tiene un defecto su corta duración.

Así era como Piper Halliwell pensaba, Piper segunda hija del matrimonio entre Victor Bennett y Patricia Halliwell, hermana de Prudence Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell y Paige Matthews. Su vida era tranquila como la de cualquier chica de diecisiete años, su familia no era precisamente rica, pero su padrastro Sammuel Matthews hacia lo que podía, el no era un hombre brillante, pero si un buen hombre.

Su padre Victor había muerto en un accidente, se había caído de un caballo mientras lo montaba, su caída había sido lo suficientemente aparatosa como para darse cuenta que no sobreviviría, pero en sus últimas palabras les dijo a Prue y a Piper (de 9 y 7 respectivamente) "que cuidaran a su madre y fueran buenas chicas en el futuro". Ellas presenciaron como la luz de sus ojos se apagaba y su temperatura descendía rápidamente.

Minutos después estaban su madre (Patty) y su abuela (Penelope) junto con el doctor que habían mandado a traer, llorando por el hombre que yacía muerto en el mismo lugar que había caído.

La memoria de Piper desde ese momento se volvió borrosa pues una parte de ella no quería recordar los horribles momentos que había pasado en el velorio y el funeral.

Prue como le decían a Prudence de cariño, había cambiado mucho, desde ese momento había dejado de ser una niña, no había derramado una sola lagrima en el velorio ni en el funeral. Se había mantenido fuerte para todas incluso para las mayores.

Pero sin dudar la que más había sufrido con la muerte de su padre era la pequeña Phoebe de escasos 4 años que no comprendía lo que era la muerte aún. Todos los días por un año completo sacaba su pequeño banquito y lo colocaba en el porche a esperar la llegada de su amado padre.

Después de ese año, algo en ella se había roto ya no era la misma niña traviesa y risueña, junto con Prue habían adoptado una posición de adultas, así que la única cuerda después de la trágica muerte fue Piper, brindo palabras de apoyo para sus hermanas, las arrullo en las noches, las cuido en los momentos de tristeza, sin duda Piper valía su peso en oro.

Pero no todo eran mariposas y dulces en la vida de Piper, aunque ella también había sufrido tenía que mostrarse cuerda no se podía permitir el privilegio de perder la cabeza, no aún.

Todas las noches eran iguales para Piper por alguna extraña razón siempre se levantaba antes del amanecer, recordaba como ella y su padre se sentaban a lado de la ventana principal para ver este maravilloso momento.

_Flashback _

_ - Piper despierta- le dijo Victor suavemente al oído_

_ - Sueño- decía la pequeña Piper de cinco años_

_ - Vamos te lo perderás – Insistía Victor _

_Esas cuatro palabras funcionaban todos los días para hacer que Piper se levantara de la cama._

_Ambos se dirigían a la silla ya previamente colocada cerca de la ventana. Victor se sentaba y después colocaba a Piper delicadamente en sus piernas._

_Y así padre e hija se sentaban a esperar el inicio de otro día._

- Piper – escuchó que alguien la llamaba sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Y se cambio de posición para ver quien la llamaba. Era Paige su hermana menor de once años, en realidad media hermana bueno eso no le importaba a Piper pues Paige había crecido junto con ella así que era su hermana.

- ¿Qué pasó? cariño- respondió Piper dulcemente esperando que la menor de las hermanas no se percatara de que había estado llorando.

- Tuve un mal sueño ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?- dijo Paige un poco insegura de la respuesta de su hermana.

- Claro- y después pensó en una gran idea- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo juntas?- le preguntó.

-¡¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Paige emocionada casi gritando.

- Ven te mostrare- ofreció Piper – Trae esa silla- dijo señalando una silla que estaba junto a la mesa.

Obedientemente Paige la llevo cargando hasta la ventana.

- Colócala aquí- dijo Piper señalando un lugar cerca de la otra silla.

Ambas se sentaron sin decir palabra, y observaron el amanecer, para Paige esto era nuevo nunca había tenido un momento de tal intimidad con cualquiera de sus hermanas. Temió que las palabras arruinaran el momento así que le tomo la mano a Piper.

Y así estuvieron hasta que la luz iluminó por completo la habitación, esa era señal de que el día había comenzado en la casa Halliwell.

Penelope Halliwell subió las escaleras para despertar a sus nietas, agradeció que dos de ellas estuvieran despiertas, pero las dos que faltaban por despertar eran un problema.

Primero se dirigió al cuarto de Prudence, pues era más sencillo despertarla a ella que a Phoebe. Entro al cuarto mirando a su primera nieta viendo cuán grande estaba era claro que ya no era la niña que necesitaba ayuda ahora era toda una mujer. Y cuando la miraba la miraba con orgullo pues era la prueba de que Patty y ella habían hecho un gran trabajo.

- Cariño es hora- dijo Penny al oído de Prue moviéndola un poco.

- Cinco minutos más- dijo Prue anoche no había podido dormir había pasado toda la noche pensando que haría.

-Se te hará tarde para hacer tus obligaciones y arreglarte para el baile de esta noche – le reprendió

Prue se levantó, se miro al espejo y vio su cabello sumamente despeinado se debió de haber movido bastante. Anoche había sido una de las peores noches de su vida pues había tomado una decisión muy importante. Volvio a mirar a su cabello y decidió que después se encargaría de eso, debía de bajar a desayunar.

Penny en su mente se dijo van 3 falta una y mentalmente se preparó para la peor parte del día despertar a Phoebe.

Llegó al cuarto de Phoebe pidiendo mentalmente que fuera más sencillo hoy, cuando llegó entro al cuarto completamente oscuro, abrió las cortinas y se preparó.

- Phoebe ¡despierta!- dijo alto

No tuvo que repetir la orden, observo como un milagro ocurrió y Phoebe se levantó. Phoebe pensaba que hoy era un día diferente lo sentía, ella sentía como si ese día fuera a cambiar su vida para siempre.

Penny aún en shock dijo:

-Baja a desayunar no queremos que hoy se retrasen y lleguen tarde al baile.

Y Phoebe irreconocible bajo sin chistar. Mientras iba bajando las escaleras olió su desayuno favorito: pan francés, se apresuro conociendo a Paige cuando ella llegara ya no habría nada.

Llegó a la mesa y vio a sus hermanas sorprendidas por verla desayunar junto con ellas.

-Parece que están viendo a un fantasma- dijo con una risita.

-¡Pero qué grata sorpresa!- dijo Prudence tan correcta como siempre.

-Deberías aprenderá a ser espontanea, Prudence- dijo Phoebe con desdén.

-¡Phoebe!- dijo Piper con tono de represalia.

-Perdón querida hermana- dijo Phoebe rodando los ojos.

-A comer chicas- dijo Patty - Phoebe se buena con tu hermana-finalizó.

Las chicas desayunaron sin más palaras pues temían otra represalia de su madre.

- Mamá ¿Por qué no puedo ir al baile?- dijo Paige con un puchero en su rostro.

- Porque eres muy pequeña aún, pero te puedes quedar con tu adorada madre- dijo Patty esperando dar por concluida esta conversación.

- Pero Ann si va a ir- dijo Paige refiriéndose a una de sus compañeras de juegos.

- Pero tú eres mi hija y te digo que dentro de tres años muchachita- dijo Patty esperando no ser muy dura.

- ¡Eres malvada!- se alejo Paige con los ojos llorosos y un semblante dolido.

Patty sintió mucho esas palabras, pero se dio ánimo diciendo que estaba haciendo lo mejor por su pequeña Paige. Pero no tenían tiempo que perder, el baile empezaba a las ocho y ya eran las doce. Las chicas tenían que arreglar su habitación y la casa para después arreglarse para el gran evento de esta noche.

Prue estaba triste había llegado a la conclusión de lo que tenía que hacer, rompería su corazón pero era lo mejor para todos, para su familia por lo menos eso era suficiente para ella.

Cuando todas terminaron de arreglar la casa y sus respectivas habitaciones. Todas comenzaron a prepararse para "la noche de sus vidas".

Primero Prue, su vestido era verde con franjas negras, definitivamente ese vestido le sentaba bien resaltaba sus ojos verdes un poco más fuertes que el vestido y realzaba su figura sin duda ese vestido le gustaba, pero hoy no sentía ganas de arreglarse. Así que se puso su vestido, "genial" pensó, hoy más que nunca la abuela le había apretado el corsé, hoy que necesitaba respirar hondo, no se complico más, se cepillo el cabello, y se lo arreglo lo más que pudo pero no se lo quiso recoger el cabello le gustaba como lucia suelto.

Después Piper, su vestido era blanco así que resaltaba sus ojos marrones y su cabello castaño "se ve muy linda" pensó Penny con orgullo, se cepillo el cabello y se recogió solo la mitad, tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche sería especial así que se arreglo un poco más que de costumbre.

Por último, Phoebe ella siempre se arreglaba mucho para este tipo de eventos su vestido en esta ocasión era rosa claro ese color le sentaba muy bien a su gusto y ella estaba segura de tener buen gusto pero sobre todo buen cuerpo, no por nada ella era la chica más codiciada de todo el pueblo a sus escasos 15 años, ella estaba muy bien desarrollada , se podría decir que en mayor cantidad que Piper, y Phoebe no desaprovechaba esto gustaba de jugar con los hombres como si fueran marionetas desechables y esto no era muy bien visto por las demás chicas, lo cierto era que a las únicas chicas que les agradaba Phoebe eran sus hermanas, ella no lo sentía pues decía que ella no necesitaba amigas por más que para ella no fuera cierto.

Así que para las siete y media ya todas estaban listas, iba a ser una gran noche y todas concordaban con que esta noche cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

El carruaje ya estaba afuera, las cartas del destino ya estaban echadas no había marcha atrás esta sería una noche memorable para cada una de ellas.

Mientras tanto, Paige miraba desde la ventana a sus hermanas todas parecían princesas estaban más hermosas que nunca no podía decidir cuál de todas lucia más bonita todas tenían sus atributos, ella estaba orgullosa de sus hermanas.

Todo estaba listo para que las tres chicas partieran, todas muy emocionadas e ilusionadas con lo que las nuche les deparaba, Prue a su modo estaba feliz, no era completamente feliz porque hoy iba a arruinar su vida por completo, pero al ver a sus hermanas tan ilusionadas su corazón le dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y cuando el corazón lo dice es porque es la verdad.

Y hoy más que nunca Prudence Halliwell estaba segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, probablemente escasas probabilidades, se estuviera equivocando pero de una cosa estaba segura: La felicidad de su familia estaba antes que la propia.

* * *

><p><strong>Tan tan<strong>

**Que les pareció comenten porfavor :D**

Creo que es lo más largo que he escrito mis especiales agradecimientos a_** HalliwellMB **_gracias por todo el apoyo te adoro!.


	3. De Besos A Corazones Rotos

**El Amanecer De Nuestras Vidas**

Esto fue rápido, es que me ilusiono mucho esto, y las palabras se dieron, y pues comenten por favor.:DD Ahora si me supere oficialmente es lo más largo que he escrito.

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 2: De Besos A Corazones Rotos (Noticias Sorprendentes)<strong>

Llegaron las tres chicas sanas y salvas al gran salón de la casa de Katherine, amiga de Prue, y saludaron a todas las personas que se cruzaron en su camino aunque no conocían a la mayoría.

En cuanto terminaron de saludar Phoebe se desapareció, pero ellas no se preocuparon sabían que dentro de un rato verían un tumulto de hombres y ahí estaría Phoebe.

En cuanto Prue tenía que ir a buscar a Roger, tenían mucho que hablar y necesitaba hablar primero con Roger pues lo admitía era cobarde y quería esperar más para hablar con Andrew.

Mientras tanto Piper ajena a todo lo relacionado con sus hermanas, se sentó en una silla a esperar que alguien la invitara a bailar por lo menos, había días que tenía suerte y obviamente otros que no, pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que algún día encontrara a su compañero de baile permanente.

Phoebe estaba buscando una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que todos los chicos que la seguían, se podría decir que la acosaban se sentaran. Cuando sintió un ligero toque en la espalda, por reflejo volteo y antes de que ella pudiera reconocer quien la tocaba, sintió que alguien la besaba con pasión, ese probablemente era el mejor beso de la historia y ella ¡ni si quiera lo había correspondido aún! Y entonces decidió seguir la corriente y acerco más su cuerpo al del besador misterioso y lo tomo del cabello.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas por la intensidad del beso, se separaron, y cuando ya se hallaban unos metros más separados se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primera, el muchacho que la había besado no era nada feo, y era un excelente besador y segunda que todos los que la conocían incluyendo a sus hermanas tenían ¿Qué? Grabado en sus rostros.

- Perdóneme, señorita creo que me he equivocado de persona, permítame presentarme soy Cole Turner - y después hizo una reverencia, de haber sido ingenua se lo hubiera creído pero ella sabía bien leer a los hombres y sabia que su voz tenía un toque de cinismo.

Ella también hizo una reverencia y con el tono más sarcástico que tenía le dijo:

- Queda perdonado señor Turner- evitando reír.

- O no señorita….-haciendo una pausa para que ella dijera su nombre

- Halliwell- dijo Phoebe orgullosa

- O señorita Halliwell no podre dormir esta noche si no me concede un baile para limpiar mi conciencia- dijo como el que no quiere la cosa.

- O señor Cole no haga semejantes sacrificios me encuentro bien queda disculpado bailare con Jason Joe la primera pieza y tal vez….-dijo Phoebe.

- O no usted bailara conmigo aunque la tenga que obligar- dijo Cole con determinación

A Phoebe le gustaba la determinación en los hombres así que no dudo en tenderle la mano, las primeras tonadas del primer baile ya estaban abriéndose camino.

Mientras tanto Leo Wyatt entraba en el enorme salón intentado reconocer a alguien ahí pero con tantas personas era prácticamente imposible. Bajo lentamente las escaleras examinando cada una de las personas que estaban cerca de él.

Estaba caminando viendo sus pies cuando se fijo en una mesa vacía, así que cuando ya estaba a unos 10 metros se percato de que ahí había una chica.

Cuando ya estaba aún más cerca vio a la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, en todos sus viajes a Europa jamás había visto muchacha más linda. No tenía nada que perder lo peor que podría pasar era que lo rechazara así que sin dudarlo se acerco a ella.

Haciendo una reverencia dijo:

-Buenas noches señorita, soy Leo Wyatt y me preguntaba si me concedería alguna pieza – dijo tímidamente esperando no haber balbuceado.

Piper se quedo sin habla aquel muchacho de ojos azules, piel clara y cabello rubio casi dorado le había preguntado que si quería bailar. Después de unos segundos ella contesto.

- Sería un honor, Soy Piper Halliwell- dijo ella dándole su mano.

Piper, Piper ese era el nombre de esa hermosa chica, ahora amaba ese nombre. Y sin dudarlo tomo la mano que se le tendía la beso, ayudo a levantarse a aquel ser tan delicado y la encamino a la pista de baile.

Mientras Prue, buscaba a Roger en su camino encontró a Andy y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo:

- Señorita Prue Halliwell concédame el honor de bailar con usted, por favor- dijo Andy haciendo uso de los modales que sus padres de habían enseñado.

Prue hipnotizada por aquellos ojos accedió y le dio su mano, y cuando ambas manos se tocaron ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, para Prue era la sensación más agradable que había experimentado jamás.

Y así las tres hermanas Halliwell bailaron con sus respectivos acompañantes, hasta que la banda pidió un poco de descanso.

Andy le dijo a Prue al oído:

- Señorita Halliwell, me haría el honor de acompañarme al balcón- dijo Andrew con la mayor galantería que pudo.

Prue no hizo nada más que reír y asentir con la cabeza. Y asi Andy la tomo de la mano y le llevo al balcón.

Cuando ambos llegaron Andy hizo uso de todo el valor que poseía en su cuerpo y atrajo a Prue lo más cerca que pudo. Se inclino un poco y poso sus labios sobre los suyos, al principio el beso fue muy puro y dulce pero después empezó a tomar intensidad y pasión.

Prue quería seguir con el beso pero Andy le separó suavemente, la miró a los ojos y con voz lastimera le dijo:

- Lo siento Prue de verdad no quise hacerlo- Y se alejo casi corriendo

Prue que se había quedado en shock no se preocupo por las palabras de Andrew "luego lo pensare" había llegado a una conclusión, besar a Andy era lo mejor que le había pasado, y definitivamente era la mejor sensación del mundo.

"Como he podido ser tan estúpido" se dijo Andy, ahora que sabía que Prue también le quería esto se había vuelto aún más insoportable, nunca debía de haberlo hecho, no se arrepentía de haber besado a Prue aunque gracias a eso sufría más, sabia que si no lo hubiera hecho soportar todo el dolor que sentía hubiera sido imposible, ahora tenía una razón para vivir y tenia nombre el cual era "Prue".

Mientras tanto Piper se divertía hablando con Leo el chico no solo era lindo, también era inteligente, simpático, noble, oh Dios se estaba enamorando de él, por alguna razón eso no le preocupaba, si esto era amor no quería dejar de sentirlo.

Leo estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado aquella chica lo había enamorado con sus palabras dulces, su cabello, su risa, todo, todo de ella le gustaba ella era la definición de perfección.

- Piper, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a tomar aire?- preguntó Leo esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- Si un poco de aire me vendría bien- respondió Piper un poco tímida pero con ganas.

Y eso hicieron….

En eso Phoebe estaba fascinada con Cole, el chico no solo era guapo también era muy inteligente, eso le agradaba.

- Señorita Halliwell, le gustaría ir al patio conmigo para seguir hablando sin sentir las miradas asesinas de sus cortejadores- dijo Cole con una sonrisa torcida que Phoebe descubrió amaba con el alma.

- Claro Señor Turner, salgamos- dijo sin un solo toque de titubeo eso le gustaba a Cole la chica aparte de bonita era decidida.

Piper y Leo hablaban de temas triviales hasta que Leo le preguntó:

- Piper si me permite ¿Cómo es su familia?- dijo con mucha curiosidad, una chica venida de buena familia era signo de que también era buena.

- Pues tengo cuatro hermanas, mi madre se volvió a casar después de la muerte de mi padre…-dijo Piper con una mueca de tristeza

- Y ¿no te gusta su padrastro?-dijo Leo intentando adivinar.

- Si él es un buen hombre y hace feliz a mi madre, es solo que extraño mucho a mi padre- dijo con lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

- Ya, ya está bien no llore- le levantó la barbilla para que ella mirara su rostro- Yo también perdí a mi padre y lo extraño la comprendo.

Y él no lo aguanto más y beso los labios de Piper con suma delicadeza, ella le sonrió no hacía falta un beso tan apasionado como el que había presenciado hoy gracias a Phoebe. Ese beso le demostró que no era la única con sentimientos hacia Leo sino que eran mutuos así que rio como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Leo se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Piper después del beso ahora se veía más feliz y eso demostraba que también lo quería. Así que la tomo de la mano y siguieron caminando.

En ese momento, Cole estaba sentado viendo a Phoebe a los ojos mientras ella parloteaba sin cesar, ella se percato de esto así que se acerco más al rostro de Cole.

- Señorita Halliwell es usted muy exigente la acabó de besar y ya quiere repetir tan agradable acción , sé que soy irresistible pero compórtese - dijo Cole en tono de broma, pero vio como Phoebe retiraba su rostro bruscamente.

- No quise ofenderla le pido que me disculpe a cambio le contare un secreto, acérquese- le dijo Cole y susurrando añadió – Digamos que yo nunca cometo errores, todo lo que hago es voluntario así que…..

-Lo sé- dijo Phoebe con una risita y sin falsa modestia.

- Me tengo que retirar señorita Halliwell ya que no se su nombre no dormiré hoy- dijo Cole con tono de querer dar lastima.

- Bueno debería de dormir después de tantas veces que me ha amenazado con que no dormirá creo que usted tiene un problema, fue un gusto conocerlo, solo una pregunta si me permite ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto por aquí?- dijo Phoebe con curiosidad.

- Que le parece si intercambiamos información su nombre por la respuesta a esa pregunta- dijo Cole pidiendo al cielo que la respuesta de Phoebe fuera afirmativa.

- Esta bien mi nombre es Phoebe Halliwell- dijo Pheebs ansiosa- Su turno

- Porque acabo de regresar de mis viajes, Señorita Phoebe- dijo con una estruendosa risa.

Phoebe pensó un momento, exacto el motivo de la fiesta era el regreso del hermano de Katherine, ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado?

- ¿Usted es el misterioso hermano de Katherine? Por el cual hicieron la fiesta ¿Cierto?- dijo con algo de duda.

- Medio hermano corrigió, y que yo sepa lo de mi retorno es pura tapadera del verdadero motivo de esta encantadora velada, hay que apresurarnos si no nos perderemos del espectáculo- dijo Cole tomándola de la mano casi arrastrándola hacia el salón.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como el padre y la madre de Katerine junto la ya mencionada subían las escaleras y junto a ellos estaba ¿Andy? Llegaron al punto en el cual eran casi visibles para todos los que estaban presentes.

El padre de Katherine se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

- Me da mucho gusto informar a todos nuestros amigos, conocidos y familiares de la próxima sagrada unión entre Andrew Trudeau y mi amada hija Katherine. ¡Así que todos levanten sus copas para celebrar!

La mayoría de los invitados rieron e hicieron soñar sus copas, la minoría como Prue que había oído cada una de las palabras del padre de Katherine, estaban totalmente sorprendidos.

Prue sentía como si su corazón se hubiera partido en dos, esto no podía ser cierto debía de ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Su Andy casándose con otra mujer en ningún universo imagino eso menos tan pronto sabía que algún día pasaría pero no hoy no ahora.

Sentia unas grandes ganas de llorar como nunca, como hace mucho no sentía quería gritar, quería romper algo, quería golpear a alguien. Cuando recupero la compostura miró a Andy, y una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. En ese momento Andrew la miró y con su mirada le dijo "Lo siento".

Prue tenía el corazón destrozado ciertamente, sabía que los dos tendrían hoy el corazón roto pero nunca imagino que dolería tanto. Entonces oyo una voz la voz de sus desgracias en este momento:

- Prue, te he estado buscando que bueno que por fin te encuentro- dijo Roger su "novio" intentando que estas palabras sonaran como una represalia.

Pero Prue no tenia cabeza para pensar en ello, todos sus pensamientos y su corazon estaban aún conmocionados por tan terrible noticia.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan Chan<strong>

**Comenten, por favor si ya se dieron tiempo de leer dejen un lindo review les prometo que no morirán por hacerlo bueno a menos que sean extremadamente tontos(broma)**

**Pero si comenten.**

**HalliwellMB:** Eres una linda! Gracias por leer :DD


End file.
